Taking Control
by MeoNg
Summary: Semuanya akan sama saja, tidak perlu dipikirkan seperti besok dunia kiamat. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya akan jelas berbeda mulai saat ini.
1. Take 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach?**

** Hanya milik Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>Brengsek!<p>

.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara –menyapa- dengannya meski berkali-kali berpapasan di lobi gedung utama.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli keberadaannya meski berkali-kali naik bus yang sama menuju gedung perkuliahan, hingga…

.

Hingga malam ini terjadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nobody knows who I really am. I never felt this empty before. And if I ever need someone to come along, who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKING CONTROL<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yaaatttaaaa !

Ah, ini yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Aku diterima sebagai karyawan tetap di sebuah perusahaan desain ternama di Karakura. Dan tahukah? Aku langsung ditetapkan sebagai asisten perancang terkenal di perusahaan itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, surat lamaranku diterimanya, padahal kukira aku benar-benar ditolak saat wawancara tiga minggu yang lalu.

.

Kugenggam erat-erat, bahkan terlalu erat, kertas beserta amplop putih yang membawa kabar baik untukku itu.

Aku benar-benar senang!

Ooh, ya ampun mungkin wajahku menampakkan beberapa gradasi warna merah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, aku menahan untuk tidak menjerit saking bahagia di tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

Ah, tapi aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Aku tidak akan berteriak atau apapun jua untuk mengekspresikan emosi.

Bukan. Bukan tipe seperti itu.

.

Sepanjang koridor kampus aku hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas.

Aku masih tidak percaya ini.

.

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggilku.

Dan itu...Ashido?

"Oh, hey," sapaku. Hari apa ini? Manusia paling digandrungi sejagad kampus menghampiriku? Tidak salah?

"Hai. Ng…kudengar kau diterima magang di Ran&Style' Karakura," apa ini? Sejak kapan orang ini peduli.

"Oh, yeah. Sebagai karyawan tetap, lebih tepatnya," ujarku tanpa ingin menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, selamat ya. Aku...turut senang," katanya, menjabat tanganku ramah.

"Yup! Thank's," jawabku senang-senang saja.

.

Ah, dia, Ashido Kano itu, pasti terkejut.

Pasti! Eh, ..ya setidaknya dalam pikiranku begitu.

Terkejut, tentu karena sikapku yang terlalu gamblang untuk dikatakan biasa-biasa saja setelah dia tahu aku tergila-gila padanya dan kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan sebelum kulempar tanda cinta padanya.

Dua bulan yang lalu, perasaan suka-ku padanya tersebar ke hampir seluruh penjuru fakultas ini.

Tentu saja karena si girang Ayasegawa itu. Siapa lagi biarawati jadi-jadian di universitas ini yang punya profesi ganda sebagai _Gossip King_. Sialan!

Tapi, sudahlah.

Di sinilah sekarang aku, biasa saja.

Persetan dengan semua penolakan sosial yang kuterima selama menjadi mahasiswa.

Aku dapat pekerjaan tetap di perusahaan _fashion_ kalangan _jetset_ tiga bulan sebelum wisuda.

Hm!

.

"Uh..," gumamku, kemudian, "Ashido…ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku.."

Ashido terperanjat dari kesibukan alam pikiran rahasianya. Aku bukan paranormal, mana aku tahu isi kepalanya. Tapi dari ekspresinya, keterkejutannya, bisa kupastikan dia berpikir super berat.

"Ah, Ru-Rukia...eeh. Keluargaku mengadakan pesta nanti malam. Di rumah. Kau tahu...Ayahku, nobel...," jelasnya setengah-setengah, ragukah?

"Oh! Ya ya. Profesor Kano ...ehr, penemuannya tentang-," aku dengar Pak rektor itu dapat hadiah nobel atas penelitiannya mengenai sesuatu yang aneh, benda-benda kasat mata yang dikalangan intelek mereka sebut atom? Molekul? Ah, aku kurang pandai di situ, apa peduliku.

"Ya! Kau benar. Untuk itu beberapa teman kuundang, yah memenuhi beberapa kursi kosong, apa salahnya," hooh, hanya cadangan.

"Pesta elit, aku tahu itu," hanya kuikuti alurnya, meski aku sudah tahu di mana muara pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin kau datang. Sebenarnya aku tertarik padamu...maksudku..yah," Ashido terdengar kesulitan menyusun kalimat.

"Oh? Bolehkah?" tanyaku, asal.

Dia mengangguk.

Anggukan andalan, katanya.

Kata para gadis belia yang sejak tadi melirik manja pada Ashido dan melotot dengki padaku setiap kali mereka melintas di koridor ini, tentu saja sembari melambai pada si tampan di hadapanku ini.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mendatangimu seperti ini? Ayolah, hari Sabtu ini, pukul 7 malam, di rumahku, " mantab sekali jawabannya. Waktu dan tempatnya juga jelas.

Benarkah? Sejak kapan aku dapat nomor antrian dalam daftar panjang pergaulan selevel Ashido Kano?

Hmm...

"Jadi, kau mau 'kan?" tanya si tampan ini lagi.

Tapi, boleh juga, sekali-sekali unjuk gigi dikalangan manusia-manusia yang seolah enggan menginjak tanah itu.

"Ba-!"

Bisa kurasakan, tangannya menggelayut erat, utuh melingkari siku milikku.

Bisa kuhidu, bau yang sama, persis, yang mungkin tidak bisa kulupakan.

Bisa kulihat, dengan jelas, dia...

"Maaf, Kawan! Sabtu ini, Kuchiki akan sangat sibuk. Mungkin, ah tidak, pasti, pasti dia tidak bisa hadir untuk menikmati kemewahan pestamu."

Dia!

.

Aku tidak mampu, tidak tahu, apa lanjutan kata yang akan kusampaikan pada Ashido.

Semua kosa kata yang kupelajari bertahun-tahun lenyap dari kepalaku.

"Kau!" pekikku, terdengar menyedihkan. Oh, setidaknya ada kata 'kau' yang tersisa dalam otak payah ini.

Pria perusak suasana, dan rencana ini hanya menoleh sesaat, pamer seringaian ganjilnya padaku, kemudian berbalik dan beradu pandang dengan Ashido Kano sekali lagi.

"Jadi...Kano, maaf ya," ungkapnya, si perusak aneh begitu santai sampai terkesan menyebalkan, dengan sebelah tangannya –yang aku yakini kotor, bernoda semacam...entahlah- menghapus debu-debu imajiner dari bahu Ashido, yang justru membuat jaket mahal itu mendadak menjadi terlihat murahan.

Ashido Kano, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. _Blank_!

.

Setelah puas mengotori, menyeretku ikut dengan derap langkah panjangnya adalah yang ia lakukan.

Lalu...

Semua bayangan nyata itu berputar dalam pikiranku.

Semua yang berusaha kuterima dan berusaha kulupakan

Semuanya ...kembali.

"Lepaskan aku, Oranye!"

.

Seolah duniaku kembali berawan gelap seperti saat itu. Hari itu.

Penerimaan Ran&Style' Karakura bukan lagi hal membahagiakan bagiku hari ini.

Sesaat pikiran-pikiran konyolku untuk unjuk gigi dalam pergaulan mentereng tadi berubah menjadi ejekan yang berbalik pada diriku sendiri.

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku melupakannya.

Aku sudah melupakannya.

Aku benar-benar menerima hal buruk itu, tulus.

Menganggapnya sebagai ...hukuman yang layak kuterima.

Lalu apa ini...

Yang kembali berdengung dalam telingaku,

Yang lagi tergambar dalam mataku,

Apa ini?

.

"Lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana, ha?"

Si Oranye ini tak bergeming, bahkan tidak menoleh padaku, melanjutkan langkahnya, masih menarikku paksa.

Lengan bebasnya merogoh saku jaket dekilnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu –kaleng.

Dengan jemari pada lengan yang sama, kaleng itu dibuka, kemudian menegaknya sambil tetap berjalan menelusuri koridor.

Aku tahu kaleng itu…

Jantungku menyesak ingin keluar meski harus dengan merobek kerongkonganku.

Tidak!

"Kau mabuk? Sudah berapa banyak yang kau minum? Hei!" jeritku sekenanya, maksudku pelan-pelan saja bertanya itu, tapi mungkin suaraku terlalu kencang.

Beberapa mahasiswa menoleh padaku, tatapan mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Kurosaki! Lepaskan!" genggamannya makin erat pada tanganku, "Mau apa kau ini, ha?"

"Menikahimu."

.

Hah!

"APA?"

Apa katanya?

"Menikiahimu."

Sesaat, ia menatapku telak, tapi tak menghentikan langkahnya yang entah mengajakku kemana.

Aku hanya menatapnya horor.

.

Seumur hidup, aku bangga dengan telingaku yang tak pernah salah dengar ucapan orang.

Tapi, mendadak aku merasa terlalu sombong selama ini.

"Kau mabuk!"

"Ini?" pemernya, mengangkat kaleng haram itu, "...baru kaleng pertama hari ini."

Brengsek!

"Berhenti! Lepaskan aku, Oranye sinting!"

..

Ah?

Ahaha! Lenganku bebas!

Akhirnya dia melepas cengkraman sok-nya itu.

Tapi…

Begitu sadar tempat, malah sudah menjejak lapangan parkir motor.

"Selamat tinggal," aku berbalik, hendak melangkah meninggalkannya.

Tap!

Ranselku ditarik paksa dan…

Krekk!

"Putus! Manusia sinting! Kau pikir bera-," belum selesai komplain pedas kusemprotkan padanya, dia sudah menyela.

"Kau bahkan tidak membelinya," pungkasnya lancar.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kurosaki?" oh, ini tasku satu-satunya sejak tahun lalu, bagaimana memperbaikinya?

Dalam hati meraung-raung, menangisi tas ini, tetapi sebenarnya aku ketakutan.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk, berpura-pura sibuk dengan tali tas ini, tetapi sebenarnya aku sadar dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dariku.

.

"Menikahimu," jawabannya sama.

"Kau kelihatannya benar-benar teler," aku yakin, "perempuan mana yang mendadak kurang waras dan mau menikahi _junkie_ seperti mu?"

"Kau," lagi, lagi-lagi dijawabnya enteng.

"Huh! Alasan apa sampai aku tiba-tiba gila? Ah! Sudahlah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktu itu, pura-pura tidak saling kenal kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Aku banyak urusan jadi aku berniat pergi dari situ.

Belum selangkah, bahuku nyeri ditarik paksa, kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa?"

Aku berteriak, aku...

"Aku akan menikahimu, suka atau tidak, kau tetap akan kunikahi, Kuchiki."

.

Entahlah…

Kurosaki, dia terlihat begitu serius dengan ucapannya.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti…

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau…," aku ingin tahu alasan dari keputusannya yang begitu tampak seperti dusta.

"Aku sudah menidurimu," jawabnya seketika itu juga.

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah? Bertanggung jawab? Konyol!"

Aku masih percaya kalau ini semua omong kosong versi lain dari seorang penipu ulung.

"Saat itu," lanjutku, "...bukankah saat itu sudah kukatakan padamu? Lupakan semuanya, anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi."

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab."

"Apa? Setelah selama ini, kau baru..."

"Setidaknya aku mau bertanggung jawab."

"Lupakan! Lagipula tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, jadi kau aman. Nikmatilah hidupmu!"

.

Sekali lagi, aku melangkah menjauh darinya.

Dan untuk kesekian kali, dia menarikku kembali padanya.

"Berterimakasihlah aku mau bertanggung jawab," masih memaksa.

Aku tidak menangkap ucapan itu dalam matanya.

"Kau…kasihan padaku?" ya, itu terjabar dari ungkapan mimik wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bersimpati pada orang lain."

Pembohong.

Penipu tengik.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasih darimu!"

Dikasihani, satu dari ribuan aib bagiku.

Aku benci omong kosong macam itu.

.

Tak ada yang dia katakan.

Kurosaki berbalik, merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan kunci, menaiki dan menegakkan motornya.

Aku terlalu waspada. Atau takut? Atau …entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Kesadaranku penuh

Seolah setiap sel tubuhku dalam _state_ siaga satu.

Hingga semua gerak disekitarku, apapun yang dilakukannya terekam mati dalam otakku.

.

Sesaat kulihat dia terdiam di atas motornya.

Berpikir apa, aku tidak ingin tahu.

Serasa membatu ditempatku berdiri.

Mataku terfiksasi, seolah melengket, menatap _drawing tube_ usang yang bertengger gagah dipunggungnya sejak tadi.

Berpikir, kukira urusan ini sudah berakhir ketika kukatakan 'Lupakan' padanya waktu itu. Tetapi ternyata…

.

Tiba-tiba, helm itu terlempar ke arahku. Mendarat tepat saat kupeluk.

Mendongak, menatapnya, sejak kapan dia pakai helm?

"Pakai, dan naiklah," perintahnya tanpa melihatku, "kau tidak punya pilihan, Nona."

.

Sepertinya …aku memang tidak punya pilihan.

Naik keboncengannya …dan-

"Aduh!" pekikku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurosaki, melirikku.

"Ah. Hidungku …kena tabung gambar sialanmu ini!"

.

Adooohh, benar-benar!

Suasana mellow-drama selama bermenit-menit hancur dengan insiden konyol 'hidung Kuchiki bertemu _drawing tube_ Kurosaki'.

Sialan!

.

* * *

><p><strong>END of Chap ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hmm… yang ini benar-benar aneh.

Biaralah…

Saya sedikit bimbang dengan penempatan rating.

Ada yang bersedia memberi masukan?


	2. Take 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach?**

**Hanya milik Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

.

Lepas pengawasan.

Lepas pula kendali diri.

Semua orang. Termasuk diriku. Dan kurasa…dirinya juga.

Aku tidak menyadarinya hingga sapaan singkat itu membawaku setengah gila pada dia yang kuanggap asing selama ini.

Hanya berdua.

.

Sial!

* * *

><p>We are rowing the boat of fate. The wave keeps on coming and we can't escape. But if we ever get lost on our way; the wave would guide you through another day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TAKING CONTROL<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Manusia sinting!<p>

Ini maksudnya menikahiku?! Dasar _junkie_ tengik!

"Heh!" pekikku di pagi sunyi itu, membuyarkan entah apa lamunan si Oranye jelek yang tanpa merasa hina bersandar nyaman di tembok buluk tempat tinggal ini.

Ini bahkan bukan rumah!

Demi Tuhan, ini bukan rumah!

Ini …ini semacam gudang. Bekas gudang.

.

Ugh, ingin kupatahkan lehernya.

Bagaimana tidak? Caranya menoleh itu, yang perlahan ala aktor drama korea di-_slow-motion _itu, membuatku gila.

"Ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang, siapkan semua yang mau kau lahap di meja dapur kemudian bawalah semua pemuas kerakusanmu itu ke depan tivi. Jangan seperti ini! Semuanya tercecer di mana-mana. Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak membereskannya lagi! Menyebalkan!"

Tidak ada respon.

Sial.

"Ak-"

"Ini rumahku" ujarnya sebelum kuteriaki lagi.

Benar-benar cari perkara.

"Aku tahu!" sergahku segera, "dan ketahui juga aku istrimu!" _bukan pelayanmu!_ Jengkel.

"Aku tahu, aku suamimu."

Mengoooong~! Bukan itu maksudkuuuu!

.

Aku menikahinya. Menikah dengan bedebah sialan yang tidak tahu kebersihan.

Aku menikahinya dan tinggal di rumahnya, ah bukan rumah, entah apa ini, dan berdua saja.

Aku bersih-bersih, dia bersantai.

Aku kuliah, dia tidur.

Aku kerja, dia gentayangan.

Oh, apa-apaan aku ini?

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi terjebak pernikahan usia 20 tahun-an. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tiap detik kesendirian di usia saat hidup baru saja dimulai.

Tapi apa yang kuperbuat ini, Tuhan?!

Hari itu pasti aku dikutuk sesuatu, aku bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki aneh ini, diusir dari flat-ku karena problematika financial, dan menyetujui kesepakatan terlaknat dalam hidup.

Sekarang aku jadi pembantu rumah tangga tanpa ongkos keringat.

Brengsek!

"Kurosaki…," huhh, aku tidak ingin meneriakinya lagi pagi ini. Mungkin malam nanti.

Aku benci tatapan itu.

Tanpa ekspresi berarti yang bisa kumaknai.

Hanya kerutan alisnya yang tak jua memberiku sinyal – sinyal penerangan.

Sungguh.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Masih tidak mengenalnya.

Dia…sama. Seperti malam itu, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan kukira dia juga tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa aku.

Bahkan setelah keadaan kami seperti _ini_, tidak ada hal berarti yang memberiku petunjuk siapa Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya.

Aaagh!

Pengetahuanku standar! Standar pegawai administrasi fakultas.

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nomor induk mahasiswanya Z-197115XXX –aku pernah lihat di sampul makalah yang dia buat beberapa hari yang lalu-.

Mahasiswa tingkat empat jurusan teknik arsitektur –tak heran _drawing tube_ itu selalu bertengger lelah di punggungnya-.

Aku tak yakin berapa usianya, mungkin sekitar 23 tahun-an? Kurang? Lebih?

Ah, tapi aku tahu pasti hobinya malas-malasan tiap tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Tamat.

Suatu saat nanti aku harus mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu narasumber _Who the (bleep) did I marry?_ Nanti.

Aku tidak tahu hal lain darinya secara mendetail.

Dia tipe yang …sulit didekati. Kurasa.

"Aku pergi sebentar," ujarnya tiba-tiba, beranjak dari peraduan pantatnya yang tampaknya berat.

Aku hanya melongo, "o? Hoo," terdengar sahutan blo'on dariku.

Rasa penasaran istri-istri pencemburu menggerogoti otakku ketika dia keluar dan menutup pintu menyampaikan salam perpisahan sementara dengan punggung berjaket kumalnya.

Aku ingin tahu ke mana dia pergi, tapi….akh! tapi bukan urusanku.

Ketika kupikir dia telah jauh dan akan kembali petang nanti, pintu koyak itu menjeblak terbuka, dan saat itu juga kusadari si Oranye mengong ini suka sekali membuat kejutan.

Masih belum reda dengan lonjakan jantungku karena ulah _super-hero_-membuka-pintunya, ada lagi yang mencengangkan di pagi itu.

"Kau punya 5000 Yen tidak? Boleh kupinjam?" tanyanya.

Seketika lirikan sebal datar nan curiga kulayangkan padanya.

.

.

Ah, aku punya suami tengik dan menjadi gelandangan secara teknis.

Tapi pekerjaanku adalah yang terbaik dalam hidup. Setidaknya demikian. Menurutku.

Entah Matsumoto-san itu memang baik atau apa, tapi aku karyawan baru dalam bisnisnya yang tak sewajarnya diberi titah mengikutinya kemana-mana di tiap urusan penting.

Bukan angkuh atau besar kepala tapi kurasa kini aku layak menginginkan undangan kedua dari acara mentereng Ashido Kano.

Yah, kalau – kalau saja.

Ah, hidup tak selamanya menghimpit dan sesak.

Kecuali…..tersedak.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?! Ha?!"

Si kepala Oranye itu muncul.

Mendadak.

Tanpa sinyal.

"Menemuimu", enteng sekali jawabanmu, Bedebah!

Langkahnya membuka pintu kaca tebal butik Ran&Style' yang tanpa sengaja sedang ditugaskan padaku sore itu karena insiden diare heboh manajer penjualan yang asli.

"Di rumah!", ujarku menyalak galak. Mendorongnya kembali ke belakang pintu.

Rasanya percuma bersikap bengis padanya.

"Di sini saja," katanya tenang. Memandangku lekat dari balik kaca setebal 3 cm, seperti biasa.

Tidak tahu ya? Tatapanmu itu membuatku senewen.

"Di sini saja mau apa?" tanyaku lagi, tak sabar. Masih menahannya agar tetap di situ. Di luar. Melengket dengan pintu.

"Menemuimu."

Kau sungguh terlalu, Kepala Oranye!

"Nanti saja! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Oh ya?" pandangannya menyapu isi butik itu. Namun tekanannya dibalik kaca tak dikurangi. Brengsek.

Oh, sedikit saja dia menambah tenaga maka aku juga akan diare mendadak tepat di mana aku berdiri. Susah payah agar dia tak masuk, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan otot menghasilkan tenaga dorong dua arah.

Uh!

"Ku-Kurosakiii!"

Kehabisan tenaga. Aku.

Oranye itu menjauh dari sandarannya. Beberapa langkah. Berdiri di sana, mencari sandaran lain punggungnya.

"Kutunggu kalau begitu," ucapan tenangnya yang terdengar samar dari balik pintu ini.

Berbalik, dan kembali menyandarkan lengan-bahunya di tiang lampu tepat di depan butik. Membuatku terenyuh dengan _drawing tube_ usang yang setia bertengger di punggungnya.

Sesaat yang kuperhatikan hanya dirinya meski terkadang lalu lalang _shopaholic _tak bosan membatasi pandangan.

Entahlah.

Dia terkesan lelah di mataku.

Lelah akan sesuatu yang tak ingin dibaginya dengan siapa pun.

Tapi…kesan mendayu – dayu itu segera luntur.

Lihat saja! Belum lima menit sisi malaikatku bergemuruh, Oranye tengil itu sudah merogoh kantong dan menegak sekaleng minuman laknat – yang kemasannya bertebaran tak beradat di depan televisi-.

Ah!

.

.

"Mana kendaraanmu?" aneh saja dia pakai helm sambil melenggang santai di sebelahku.

"Hm?"

"Motormu. Mana?" makanya helm dibuka!

Memang sudah malam, tidak akan ada juga yang memperhatikan, tapi aku risih kalau Kurosaki pakai helm untuk jalan kaki.

Di sampingku lagi.

"Bengkel," jawabnya.

"Kau teler dan menabrak?" malah aku yang resah.

"Ditabrak," koreksinya.

"Minta ganti rugi!" kemampuan hidup ekonomisku masih tajam, apalagi urusan tuntut menuntut masalah biaya – biaya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bisa!" aku ngotot.

"Karena kami sama – sama sedang _high_."

Mati saja kau!

Menyesal! Kenapa harus ngotot jadi penasihat ganti rugi kecelakaan lalu lintasnya, kalau ternyata memang tidak layak dibela.

Harusnya aku tidak perlu berbela sungkawa atas remuknya harta benda berharga itu.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" peduli sih tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimna cara si tengik ini mondar – mandir ke tujuannya yang tidak jelas selama ini.

"Jalan kaki, 'kan?" ringan sekali kepalamu itu.

"Kau…benar – benar serius menikahiku atau hanya mencari lawan adu mulut?" tanyaku sinis, yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil.

Aku bahkan curiga itu palsu.

.

Helm tetap dipakai, saudara – saudara!

Terus dipakai.

Sampai masuk _family restaurant_ Karakura.

"Buka dulu kenapa sih?!" memang. Selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku kehilangan harga diri di tempat – tempat penuh sesak.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya, melepas helm, meninggalkan jejak acak – acakan di kepalanya.

"Apa?" apa?

Pertanyaan ajaib macam apa itu?

Sudah jelas masuk restoran, masih tanya aku lapar?

Aku kelaparan!

"Kurasa memang lapar."

Langkahnya menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Huh!

.

Tanpa banyak omelan lagi kami berdua duduk di satu –satunya meja tersisa di tempat itu.

Terpojok.

Terpapar pemandangan pusat kota Karakura tengah malam. Dibatasi kaca setebal 3 cm. Namun kini kami di sisi yang sama.

Duduk berhadapan dengannya membuatku lebih lapar.

Mengomel dalam hati, kenapa para pelayan itu mengulur – ulur waktu orang kelaparan sepertiku.

"Urusan apa menemuiku tadi?" iseng bertanya saja. Karena aku yakin Kurosaki ini tak punya alasan yang bermutu untuk itu.

Sesungguhnya aku juga tidak peduli. Sekedar membuka percakapan layak daripada harus berdiam diri terkesan malu hati seperti kencan pertama ala remaja. Padahal suami-istri.

"Kau sekarang pegawai tetap di tempat itu?"

Apa pedulimu?

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup berkualitas dan dipercaya."

Mengangkat muka, memandangnya, heran.

"Kau…memujiku?" meski tidak tergambar diwajahnya kalau dia sedang berusaha mengangkat martabatku setelah sekian banyak kejadian menggempur harga diri wanita sepertiku, tapi aku berharap.

"Kau mimpi."

Dan…kemudian harapan itu memudar.

"Brengsek," gumamku rendah.

Obrolan saling tindas itu berakhir.

.

Sajian peredam amukan nafsu kelaparan itu datang dalam diam.

Melahapnya tanpa ampun.

Berdua.

Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menyeretku terpaut erat dengan Kurosaki.

Lupakan.

Ingin melihat apa saja di jalan raya sana. Apa saja yang bukan wajahnya, yang bukan dirinya.

Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Itu saja.

.

Aku masih ingat saat dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab.

Bertanggung jawab kepalanya!

Makan malam ini saja pakai uangku.

Menarik lembaran yen dari dompet pribadi saat Oranye itu menungguku di luar sana.

Memaki.

"Keparat kau, Kurosaki!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>END of Chap TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sedikit kemajuan cerita, kurang perkembangan.

Maaf ya. Maaf kalo ada typo dan jenis2 kesalahan teknis lainnya.

Sengaja sedikit digeser dari alur chap 1, karena beberapa alasan.

Setelah ini akan _major hiatus_. Kemungkinan _discontinue. _Atau ada yang ingin melanjutkan ini untukku? _Let me know_.

Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi semua teman - teman FBI atas fic ini. Maaf jika ada _review_ yang tidak sempat dibalas.

Mohon diri ya~

_Buh Bye_ Minna-saaaann~

_-hope we can keep in touch-_


End file.
